Our Journey Back Together
by KatyOh
Summary: Post Season 9 finale! How Cristina and Owen find their way back together after the baby-issue broke them apart once again? Is that even possible? What will get in their way? What will make this way easier? You'll find out by reading this fanfiction. **edited version of "Suddenly, a Family"
1. Chapter 1 Owen

**Authors' Note: Hello all! I'm sorry for the late update, had been caught up with school and stuffs which are finally done! I'm free like a bird now!**

**THOUGH. This is not an update, it is somehow but it's not. Anyways. I'd been thinking about the next chapter of this when I thought that maybe I could change its plot to a post-season9 finale fanfiction. Because in one hand it would've been more canon and real. I had to build the love from Owen to Ethan myself, which was hard. It being a post-finale fic, the love is already built.**

**On the other hand, I like to write about what I wish to happen after the finale. So it's both the story of Cristina and Owen after the storm and both the story of them/Owen trying to adopt Ethan.**

**I know it's annoying for you that I keep changing plots. But believe me, I just want my story to be better.**

**This is the first chapter of the new fic. (I will delete those three other chapters of the previous plot later). Please tell me in your reviews if you like the change :)**

* * *

"Cristina I said no."

She left. She just opened the door to the on-call room and left. Just like that. He called after her. _Cristina I said no. _But why didn't he walk after her? He should've gotten the hell up, run after her and stopped her. She should've told her that she was enough, that he didn't want anything else in his life but her. He should've told her. He should've gotten the hell up and stopped her.

But why did he not? Why?

Maybe he knew something that she knew too. That she was right. That she was not enough for him. He needed more than her. Derek watches Zola put apple sauce in her ears, and he is enchanted. Owen wanted that too. Owen wanted a kid. It was hard to believe the truth though. Denying it was better. He wanted Cristina, he did. But she was right, she wouldn't be enough.

But how was he going to manage living without being with the love of his life. He couldn't do that, could he? He was finally happy. They were finally happy. He finally had felt like nothing could break them apart again. But something did, something that had broken them apart once more in the past, so so badly.

What the hell was he supposed to do? How the hell was he going to go through it all? He couldn't do it, could he?

_Beep-Beep! _His pager went off. He groaned, he was so not in the mood. He had to go anyway though. There was a freakin' storm and lots of victims. He had to go help. At least he would entertain himself with work and forget the mess that his life was.

He went to the ER to see what the emergency was. "Dr. Hunt?" he heard a very familiar voice calling his name and he immediately turned around. "Ethan?" he said running towards him. "W-what's happened? What are you doing here? Y-you are bloody."

The little boy took a breath, not freeing the sob out of his throat. "The helicopter couldn't go through the storm so we had to come back to the ground and go with an ambulance. Then it… crashed." He said and wiped a little of blood off his face. "My dad is in the Emergency Room now."

"W-what?" Owen asked in pure shock, his voice trailing off. He rubbed Ethan's face, wiping off the blood. "Everything will be okay with you dad, okay? Are you okay? Aren't you injured?"

"They checked me. I am fine," he said.

"Okay, Ethan. I want you to stay there at the nurses' station. I'll go check on your dad's state. Okay?" he asked and Ethan nodded.

He couldn't believe this. How could such a thing happen to this kid, _twice?_

"What's the patient's statue?" Owen asked as he entered the trauma room.

"We've already called time of death," Kepner said looking up at him. Owen just stared at dead body of Paul Dawson. It was probably his destiny. Maybe he should never have woken up, he would die anyways. He sighed so deeply and came out of the trauma room. He went to the nurses' station and put both his hands on Ethan's shoulders. "Where's your grandma, Ethan?"

"She… passed out in the way of here," the boy said dryly.

* * *

**Author's note:** **I'm sorry my first chapters are always short. **

**I really would love to know your opinion about the change and the new plot. :) Reviews are a lot appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2 Cristina

**Author's Note: Thanks for your kind reviews. I know it was rather cruel to kill the grandma off, but well… I just… did it… yeah…**

**Anyways. Here's the second chapter! ;)**

* * *

_"Cristina, I said no." _

His voice, saying that, was still playing in her mind. She opened the door to the on-call room, leaving and he called after her. Part of her wanted to run so fast, so he wouldn't reach her. The other part of her wanted to slow down a bit, so he would. That part of her wanted him to reach her, hold her and tell her that she was wrong, that she was enough for him. She wanted to hear that she was enough and feel its truth.

She finally reached another on-call room, entered it and slammed the door behind her. She just collapsed on the bed and cried silently. _What the hell had she just done?_ Did she just break up with him? She gasped for air and sobbed, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

They say '_If you love 'em, let 'em go.' _She probably acted on that saying. She let him go, because keeping him would be cruel to him. She let him go, so he would be free and have the dreams true, she wouldn't let true. She did good to him. She freed him. She did good to him, but bad to herself. She would miserable without him. But she loved him and had to put him first, right? She had decided to quit being selfish. She loved him, so his happiness had to matter to her more than her own. He would be happy, having his dream, his family. Who would even care if she would be happy or not?

She had surgery, the joy of hearing a heart's beating. It would keep her happy enough, wouldn't it? And he would have his family. She would have the biggest pain in the world, to see him be with another woman, though. But his happiness had to come first, not hers.

She dug her face into the pillow, and it got wet by her tears. She squeezed her eyes close tried to stop crying. But the tears didn't stop. She was busy fighting with tears when she heard her pager going off. She picked up her head and pulled out her pager, looking at it. _Trauma room 2, 911. _She sighed and wiped her eyes by the backs of her hands. Sighing again, she got up and left the room.

"What's happened?" she asked entering the room. Everyone was silent. There was no activity in the room, so why the hell was she paged '911'? "What's happened?" she asked again and just then Stephanie Edward arrived in the room. "Uh, Dr. Yang…. You're a bit late," she said looking at her.

"Late…?"

"This was Paul Dawson. They had an accident on their way to Seattle Press and he didn't make it, nor did his mother."

Cristina just stayed silent looking at her. "And his son?" she asked her, concern in her eyes. She couldn't imagine what it would do to Owen if he was dead.

"Uh, he's with Dr. Hunt now. He's a little shocked." She said and Cristina just nodded and heaved a sigh of relief, silently and then, left the room. She searched the Emergency Room with her eyes and spotted two blond head in one corner. Owen had Ethan in his arms, soothing him. Seeing them like this together, from afar, she just realized how much Ethan looked like Owen. He looked like his own son.

She just stared at them. Ethan was officially and orphan now. Owen again had a chance to take him for adoption. He would adopt him and Ethan would be his kid, his family. Owen would be happy and that was all Cristina wanted.

She smiled weakly and left. She went to Meredith's room. She wanted to talk to her, she needed to. She just knew that talking _about anything_ could make her a bit better. But she saw her smiling happily, having her little family around her and decided to let this little family have their own moment. She smiled at them. Meredith finally got her happily ever after; after all she had been through. She was happy and she deserved it.

Cristina's smile turned to a sad smile. She probably didn't deserve one. But hell! She didn't believe in it. She didn't need it. She didn't need a family. She would be okay. She walked away.

_She would be okay._

_Alone and okay._

* * *

**A/N: The next chapters will be longer. This was the point of view from both of them and the story will begin from the next chapter which I will hopefully update soon. **

**Their ways are parted for now, so I should write two different stories. I do my best to write it fairly. Like, I mean, have Cristina and Owen equally in each chapter. But still it will be more about Owen until when their ways become one again. You know what I mean?**

**Anyways.**

**Reviews as always are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Day He Goes

**Author's Note: Thanks for your kind reviews. And a special thank you to all new followers and favoriters!**

**Here's the third chapter! **

* * *

"What will happen to me now?" asked Ethan. He looked up at Owen who was rubbing his back, with wet, puffy eyes. He still could not believe this'd happened to him. He and his family were on the road towards the beach to have a nice family time. They were singing the country music that the radio was playing together and then he'd found himself in the hospital with two unconscious parents. In less than one week he was motherless and almost fatherless. He was starting to believe that his dad would never wake up. And when he did, he was the happiest boy ever. He'd never been that happy, even when his parents bought his first X-box for him. Even though his mother was no longer in the picture, the thought that his father was going to be with him had brightened him up. Everybody could say that a layer of sadness and tiredness was lifted off his face. He was happy and then again…

Owen sighed and smiled sadly at him. "If Nancy had survived this would've made it easier, but…" he paused and sighed one more time. "The social service will come here the day after tomorrow… to take you…" He hated getting those words out of his mouth. His heart sunk when he saw Ethan's face falling. Tears were gathered in the corner of his eyes but he wanted to be the brave boy and was working his best not to let them free. But they hadn't gone unnoticed by Owen. He stroked his hair and smiled sadly at him again, sighing once more.

"I knew this," he said solely, looking down. "I just… wanted to make sure." He looked up at Owen. "I never thought this would be _this _real. I always thought my dad would wake up at some point and I would go and be with him, and he did." The corners of his lips were slightly turned downward and shaking. "He did wake up, but now…" he trailed off and took several deep breaths to ease the tightness in his throat.

* * *

"Hey Owen," said Arizona as she approached him at the nurses' station.

"Hey," he said as he nodded, smiling slightly. "How's everything?"

Arizona just smiled slightly and nodded. "Good. Everything's… okay... Um, the social service is here… for Ethan."

Owen stared at her and nodded once. "Oh… well, I'll go see them now. Thanks." He said as he put the pen he was signing the chart with back in his pocket and then handed the chart to the nurse.

"They said they'll be waiting for you at your office," she added and then walked away, giving Owen's shoulder a light pat.

Sighing aloud Owen started walking towards his office. He didn't know how this meeting would end. He just wanted it to end well and to have good results for Ethan… and probably himself. "Good Noon!" he greeted the woman and the man in suits as he went and sat at his desk.

"I guess you already know why we're here Dr. Hunt," the woman said. "I'm Nora Conan, and my colleague, Jake Peterson."

"Yeah," Owen nodded. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Peterson started, "So, as you know, we're here to take Ethan Dawson. As it's been reported he's lost all his family in two accidents."

Owen just nodded.

"Dr. Robbins, your head of Pediatrics, told us that you wanted to tell us something before we take him," Conan added.

Owen, for the third time, nodded. "Right. Well, um." He cleared his throat and sat up. "During the time Ethan spent here, I grew close and, um, sort of attached to him and he has too, possibly. I, um… I don't want him to end up in the foster care. Because however much you convince me that he'll be convenience in that condition, we both know he won't. So, to cut it short, I wanted to adopt… him." He took a deep breath and looked up at them. Maybe before he had doubts, but the moment he got the words out of his mouth he was sure that was what he wanted.

"Dr. Hunt, are you sure? This is a lifetime of responsibility and… Are you sure?" Conan asked doubtfully.

"Very sure, Ms. Conan. Very sure."

"Okay, well. We have to take Ethan anyways, at the moment, but we will have this in consideration." Peterson added.

"Okay," he nodded. "Um, well. Is the possibility that I don't get to adopt him… big?" he sighed. "Because I have two friends who had so much trouble adopting their daughter. It took so much time and they even lost her once before she was fully their kid."

"It depends on the age, doctor. Ethan is 10, well, nearly 11. Considering he's in the right age to make some decisions, if he says he wants to be your adopted kid, even the court can't protest unless they have really good reasons." Conan said.

"Uh, thanks," Owen said.

"So we better go now," Peterson said as he got up and then both of them left his office.

* * *

"Do you think my future foster parents will let me come and see you some time?" Ethan asked as he put on his coat and grabbed his backpack.

"I really hope so," Owen said, giving him a reassuring smile as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Be a good boy."

"Good bye, Owen," he said smiling weakly and followed Conan and Peterson to their car. Owen smiled and waved at him and he waved back.

Owen really wished he would be able to see him again, and not only for once in a while. He wanted this boy to really be his boy. Even if they'd both know that he was not _his _boy.

He sighed as the car turned to a corner and he could no longer see it. He walked back to the hospital and leaned against the counter of the nurses' station, sighing again.

He hadn't noticed the person who had stood there until she spoke. "I heard the social service took Ethan."

Owen turned around and looked at Cristina. Sighing, he nodded. "They did."

She looked up at him, able to see the obvious sadness on his face. "Sorry," she said in that soft tone that always made Owen love her more. Then she put a paper in front of him. "And you need to sign this," she said in that professional tone she'd been using towards him for 2 days and probably the rest of the weeks. Or the months. Or the years. Or forever.

Nodding again, Owen took a pen out of his pocket and signed the paper for her. "Thanks," she said and grabbed the clipboard and, not even looking direcly at his eyes, left.

Owen sighed again. He had just told the social service he wanted to adopt Ethan and he had just remembered that he could not continue his life without Cristina in it.

He was lost.

He was lost.

What was he going to do for himself next?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, as always, are so very much appreciated. **


End file.
